Lamp and light assemblies, including headlamps and fog lamps, are often used in automobiles and other motorized vehicles to control and focus a light pattern in a desired direction. The light may be produced by an incandescent bulb, a halogen bulb, a light emitting diode (LED) or other light source and transmitted to and from a series of reflectors and/or lens, prior to being delivered to the path of the vehicle. Some lamp and light assemblies, such as fog lamps, suffer from low optical efficiency and/or poor light beam pattern distribution. In order to improve the performance and efficiency of a lamp assembly such as a fog lamp assembly, it may be desirable to produce a beam pattern characterized by relatively sharp cutoffs and a near logarithmic decrease in intensity from the cutoff to the foreground, while utilizing small lamp assembly.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.